Karmagisa, histoire d'une première fois
by Creeper326
Summary: Karma, Nagisa, une première histoire concernant leur première fois. Un Karmagisa en 2 parties, bienvenue dans leur univers !
1. Chapter 1

**Karmagisa, histoire d'une première fois**

 _Pdv Karma_

Pdv Nagisa

Il était tard, au collège de Kunugigaoka, ce vendredi soir. C'était la fin de la semaine, et nous étions seuls, Karma et moi, devant la porte de la classe de la troisième E. La semaine venait de se terminer, chacun était rentré chez soi, seul Koro-sensei était encore dans la salle de profs. Aucun de nous deux ne savaient ce qu'il y faisait, mais notre experience et notre connaissance des passions salaces de notre cher professeur nous poussaient à penser qu'in n'était pas en train de corriger nos copies, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Avec Karma, nous allâmes nous asseoir au pied de l'arbre qui siégeait majestueusement au centre de notre cours de récréation. J'étais tellement fatigué de cette semaine, chargée encore une fois d'assassinats, de cours en tout genres, et des tentatives lourdingues de madame Pouffe de séduire Koro-sensei, que je m'effondrai lourdement sur l'herbe verte, à côté de mon ami Karma.

Je connaissais Karma depuis le début du collège. Nous avions toujours été ensemble, dans toutes les classes, et cette année n'avait pas fait entorse à la règle. Il était arrivé en début d'année, un peu après les autres, et surtout très en retard, ce que Koro-sensei n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. Mais Karma avait toujours été comme ça, un jeune homme perturbateur, insolent, et néanmoins très intelligent et calculateur. Et c'est peut-être pour ca qu'on s'est rapproché, ma nature calme, reservée et timide l'a peut-être attiré. Allez savoir...

Notre relation, cette année, avait évolué dans le bon sens. Nous étions maintenant en Février, et nous nous comportions comme des amis. Enfin, je dis «comme», parce que je doute que Karma soit vraiment enclin à avoir des amis, ni même si il en éprouve l'envie, ou le besoin. De mon côté, notre amitié me tient vraiment à cœur. Pour tout dire, j'ai presque cru que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, lors de ce voyage scolaire au Japon. Il avait l'air si bien, si décontracté, tellement lui, loin des cours et des tentatives d'assassinats...

 _Nagisa avait l'air pensif. Ce garcon a en permanence la tête dans les nuages. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui le rendait si mignon. Son air rêveur, son visage si détendu, ses yeux bleus, sa chevelure si féminine, il avait tout pour être craquant. Mais dans ce monde, il ne suffisait pas d'être craquant pour plaire aux filles ou aux gars. Il fallait être Beau. Ca, je le savais bien. J'avais passé toute ma scolarité ante-collège à être «mignon». Oh, ca passait très bien auprès des pimbêches de profs et des mères de mes copains, mais ailleurs, je me faisais surtout traiter de «pédale», ou de «tapette» par les mecs. Chez les filles, c'était tout juste si on ne me prenait pas pour l'une d'elles. Ceci pour dire que je sais très bien ce que Nagisa ressent, quand sa propre mère le force à garder les cheveux longs et à porter des robes. C'est minant. On a une estime de soi très très basse, voir innexistante._

 _J'ai jamais su si j'étais hétéro ou gay, ou même bi. Depuis le collège, j'attirais le regard des filles. C'était peut-être parce que je suis roux..._

 _Je me posais la question depuis mon entrée en 3-E, je pense que vous avez deviné pourquoi. C'est à ce moment là que j'avais vraiment remarqué Nagisa. On avait traîné un peu ensemble au collège, mais je m'étais éloigné de lui, je lui trouvais un air faux. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que cet air, c'est celui d'un assassin, et c'est depuis cet instant que j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour lui._

 _J'étais quasiment sûr qu'il était hétéro. Je ne l'avais jamais vu flirter avec aucun mec, ni même s'interesser un tant soit peu à eux -ouais, enfin, il avait pas non plus l'air d'aimer la poitrine de madame pouffe- ,donc je me disais que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. Il fallait absolument que j'enlève cette idée de ma tête. Je me levai donc, et m'approchai de lui pour lui proposer de le raccompagner._

 _-Eh, Nagisa, on devrait pas trop traîner ici. Tu veux que je te raccompagne?_

Il s'était levé d'un bond, et s'était approché de moi pour me demander de me raccompagner. Il était maintenant accroupi devant moi, un sourire radieux sur le visage et me tendait la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je lui rendis son sourire, lui attrapai la main, et me relevai. Il avait l'air très heureux, tout d'un coup, alors que nous étions sortis 10 minutes plus tôt avec un devoir maison sur le déroulement des évènements ayant mené à la seconde guerre mondiale.

-Pas de soucis, c'est sympa de ta part, Karma^^.

 _-Boah, y'a pas de soucis, et puis t'habite pas très loin_

Nous parîmes donc sur le chemin de ma maison. J'habitais à 5 petits kilomètres, ainsi qu'à 400m de chez Karma, ce qui faisait que l'on se voyait souvent. On allait régulièrement au cinéma, au fast-food, on se faisait aussi régulièrement des parties de foot chez lui, il possédait une grande maison avec une pelouse. J'aimais beaucoup quand il me proposait d'aller chez lui, car il me faisait souvent essayer des tenues de mec. Ouais, bon, je sais, dis comme ça, ca peut paraître étrange, mais le fait est que chez moi, ma mère me fait en permanence essayer toutes les robes, jupes et chaussures à talons possibles et immaginables. Elle m'a même déjà forcé à enfiler un soutien gorge, c'est pour vous dire...

Je jetai un œil vers Karma. Il marchait, lentement, et il semblait perdu dans une reflexion profonde. J'avais remarqué qu'il me lançait de petits regards évasifs, qu'il s'empressait de détourner dès que je le surprenais. C'était amusant, et en même temps un peu troublant. Venant de la part de Karma, ca pouvait absolument tout dire -comme rien du tout d'ailleurs-.

C'est en baissant la tête que je vis quelque chose qui me troubla énormément. En essayant d'admirer un peu ses fesses -oui oh chhhhhhhhhhht- ,je vis qu'il avait une énorme erection. J'essayai de me calmer interieurement;

Ne t'inquiète pas, Nagisa, c'est normal à son âge d'avoir des erections incontrollées. Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu voyais Karma en erection. Dans les vestiaires, après les cours de sport de Karasuma, ca lui arrivit régulièrement.

Cependant, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais celle-là m'avait fait ressentir un léger frisson. De la peur, de l'exitation, je n'en savais rien, toujours était-il que c'était la première fois que Karma me faisait autant d'effet.

Quand mon ami vit que je l'avais surpris en train de bander, il rougit de honte, et s'éloigna de moi en se couvrant l'entrejambe de ses mains moîtes. Là aussi, j'étais éttonné, le Karma dur et sûr de lui que je connaissais n'aurait jamais eu honte à ce point d'avoir une erection, encore moins devant un ami. Au contraire, il aurait même dû s'en vanter !

Soudain, une pensée s'insinua en moi...et si c'était moi qui lui faisait de l'effet?

 _PUTAIN, mais quel CON !_

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de bander comme ça, juste à côté de lui, sans même y faire attention ?!_

 _C'est quand même un peu sa faute, hein. Si seulement il était pas aussi mignon. Juste à côté de moi, avec son uniforme, ses couettes et son air tranquille. Il ne m'en avait pas fallu plus pour commencer à fantasmer sur lui..._

 _(dans la tête de Karma, quelques minutes plus tôt)_

 _J'allais prendre ma douche, ce soir, j'avais donc retiré mes habits, qui étaient posés sur mon canapé. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain, et je vis alors Nagisa, ruisselant, en train de se sécher, complètement nu. Il me vit entrer, s'approcha de moi, n'ayant pas le moins du monde l'air choqué. Il m'attrapa l'entrejambe et me dit:_

 _-_ Bah alors, Karma, on avait envie de voir mon petit cul? Attend un peu, tu vas voir

comme je peux être vilaine fille...

 _Et il avait commencé à frotter ses fesses contre ma queue...et là, BIM, erection instantanée! Je le pris contre le mur, et..._

 _Et voilà, il m'avait surpris. J'espèrais alors qu'il n'avait pas compris que je pensais à lui..._

 _-_ Hum, Karma?

 _-Euh, oui, Nagisa?_

 _-_ Ben, euh, c'est un peu délicat à demander, mais...enfin...en fait, je t'ai jamais vu

avec une fille, ni avec un mec, alors tu vois, je me...

 _-Tu peux en venir au fait, s'il te plaît?_

 _C'est pas qu'il me saoûlait, mais quand il était parti dans ce genre d'explications, fallait l'arrêter..._

 _-_ Ben voilà, je me demandais, est-ce que tu es...gay?

 _-Euh..._

 _Ah bah alors celle là je m'y attendais pas. Je bande devant mon meilleur ami, en pensant à lui qui plus est, et il trouve le moyen de me poser cette question à un moment pareil ! J'avais perdu mon sang froid quelques instants, et j'essayais de recouvrer un peu mes esprits pour lui donner une réponse intelligible._

 _-Bah, tu sais, je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question..._

 _Est-ce que je devais être honnête avec lui? Est-ce que ca le ferait fuir? C'était mon ami, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans l'ignorance comme ça..._

 _-...mais c'est vrai que les filles m'ont jamais vraiment attiré, et que ca m'arrive plus_

 _souvent de penser à des mecs..._

 _-_ Oh, d'accord. Nan, parce que, j'ai vu que tu bandais, et comme j'étais à côté, bah je

me demandais si, enfin, tu vois, si j'y étais pour quelque chose...

 _-Ah, tiens, on est arrivé chez toi!_

Et bien, le temps passe décidemment vite. Effectivement, on était déjà arrivé chez moi. Je jetai un œil vers Karma, qui semblait vraiment préssé de partir, et qui rougissait à faire palir d'envie la plus rouge des tomates. Mince alors, je l'avais mis vraiment mal à l'aise avec ma question. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de savoir s'il était gay ou pas, et surtout si cette erection était dûe au fait que je sois à côté de lui. Si c'était le cas, j'esperais peut-être me rapprocher un peu de lui. C'est vrai qu'il était très, mais alors vraiment très beau, et sa face cachée et timide le rendait encore plus mignon.

-D'accord, merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Il n'est pas trop tard, tu veux venir boire

un verre?

Je voyais bien qu'il avait l'air embarassé, mais il y avait certaines choses dont je voulais m'assurer à son sujet. Si je l'interessais, et étant donné qu'il m'interesse, on pourrait éventuellement...

 _-Euh, je sais pas Nagisa...je..._

Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il avait en même temps envie de venir boire ce verre avec moi , parce qu'il voulait qu'on passe un peu de temps seuls, tout les deux, en tête à tête, mais il avait aussi peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si il entrait chez moi. Je le comprenais, mais apparemment, moi, ca ne me dérangeait pas.

-Allez, Karma, viens. Ma mère rentre dans 2h, on a du temps.

 _-Euh...ben...bon, d'accord..._

Gagné. Il avait toujours l'air mal à l'aise, mais il avait accepté. Grande victoire, me dis-je avec un sourire en coin. J'entrepris donc de sortir mes clés, et d'ourvir la porte, derrière laquelle allaient se passer beaucoup de choses...

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu cette première partie. La seconde arrive sans plus tarder ! Elle était plus longue que prévue, elle sera donc découpée en 2 parties. La seconde est un yaoi, vous voilà prévenus :-)**_

 _ **Merci de laisser un commentaire, j'apprécierais d'avoir des retours !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Karmagisa, histoire d'une première fois**

 _Pdv Karma_

Pdv Nagisa

 _J'ai dit oui. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait. Mon crush m'a invité à boire un verre chez lui, et j'avais accepté. J'étais d'autant plus inquiet que j'avais parfaitement surpris ce regard de braise, et son sourire en coin, qui me faisianet clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter à un simple verre. J'étais partagé en deux : une part de moi voulait s'enfuir, pour préserver notre amitié d'un éventuel echec amoureux, et l'autre part avait envie plus que tour d'aller jusqu'au bout avec Nagisa. J'ai écouté cette part, on verra ien ce que ça donne._

 _J'entrai donc dans son appartement, en haut d'un immeuble datant facilement des années 70. Il vivait dans un 5 pièces, dont la moitié de l'aire était occupée par une double salle cuisine-salle à manger. C'était très lumineux, et un canapé d'angle m'attendait au centre du salon. Je cherchais Nagisa des yeux, il était entré quelques secondes après moi, et avait vaguement murmuré quelque chose comme «vais me changer». Je ne me posai pas de questions, et allai m'installer sur le canapé, quand une porte au fond de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Nagisa en sortit, habillé d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt vert, ce qui lui donnait un style décontracté furieusement excitant. Je ne pus m'empêcher un léger -mais alors très léger- sifflement d'admiration devant cette transformation, parce que oui, habillé comme ça, avec ce regard, cette démarche, il avait complètement changé, sans renier son petit côté mignon et fragile._

 _Il avança, s'assit sur le canapé, et me servit un des deux verres de soda qui se trouvaient sur la petite table basse devant ce même canapé -verres que je n'avait absolument pas remarqué- ,en m'invitant à m'asseoir à ses côtés._

 _Ah ouais, tu veux vraiment te la jouer bad boy Nagi? Okay, on va jouer..._

 _Je m'avançai, avec une démarche toute aussi provocante que la sienne, et retirai ma chemise pour me mettre à l'aise en débardeur. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, je vis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, ainsi que sa bouche -qu'il s'empressa de refermer- ,et une légère bosse se dessina sur son entrejambe. Il replia une jambe sous l'autre, se rapprocha un peu de moi, et posa son coude sur le dossier du canapé de manière négligée. Les choses sérieuses commençaient..._

Wow, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Je pensais bien que m'ahabiller de cette manière, avec cette démarche, ne le le laisseraient pas indifferent. Mais j'avais été particulièrement surpris -et éxcité- de le voir retirer sa chemise pour exposer à ma vue ses bras puissants, et son corps dans un débardeur moulant. Je crois bien qu'il avait vu mon erection. Quà cela ne tienne, j'avais vu la sienne, nous étions quittes, il ne restait qu'à savoir combien de temps nous allions jouer au chat et à la souris avant de nous sauter dessus. Parce que oui, j'en avais bien conscience, Karma avait décidé de jouer avec moi, et il était tout aussi excité que moi à l'idée de finir cela de manière plus ou moins violente.

Prenant les devant, j'avais donc carrément décidé de la jouer cool, un coude posé sur le dossier, et la jambe droite pliée sous la gauche, histoire de bien mettre en relief mon erection, qui ne faiblissait pas. Je pris mon verre, en bu une gorgée, avant de l'aborder avec le même sujet que tout à l'heure.

-Alors, Karma, dis moi, un petit copain que tu vois en cachette?

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Nagi..._

-Aaaah, parce que maintenant, je m'appelle Nagi?

- _Ouais, c'est ton petit nom maintenant. Si tu veux, je choisis autre chose..._

-Nan nan, j'aime bien Nagi, c'est mignon.

- _Ca te va bien_

-Vraiment?

- _T'immagines même pas..._

-Pourquoi, je suis mignon?^^

- _Hmmm, la limite entre fragile et mignon est très mince, t'es un peu à cheval..._

Ca y'est, on entre dans le vif du sujet. On voyait bien que Karma prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans ce petit jeu, et moi-même, ça commencait tou doucement à m'émoustiller. Connaissant mon ami -enfin, mon crush, on peut le dire- ,je savais que d'ici 3 minutes, la conversation aurait largement tourné au rencard, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas...

 _Hmmm, apparamment, le petit Nagisa, si timide et si fragile, avait un côté caché, un côté rebelle et séducteur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Dites donc, il avait vraiment tout pour plaire, lui. Je vais le pousser dans ses retranchements, pour voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller avec moi. De toutes façons, à un moment, il finirait bien par craquer, et ça serait le moment idéal pour faire mon, comment dire, mon coming out..._

 _-_ Pourquoi, je suis mignon?^^

 _-Hmmm, la limite entre fragile et mignon est très mince, t'es un peu à cheval..._

 _-_ C'est un peu ce qu'il te manque, ce petit côté kawai...

 _-Bah t'as qu'à m'en passer un peu_

 _-_ OK, mais tu me passes tes muscles alors

 _-Ah nan, ceux là, je les garde pour moi_

 _-_ Je peux les tâter?

 _Eh bien, il devenait entreprenant. Il voulait tater mes muscles. Je retirai donc lentement mon débardeur, pour le laisser entrevoir mes abdominaux, ceux vers lesquels, je pensais, il allait se diriger. Mais je vis sa main remonter un peu plus haut et se poser lentement sur mes pectoraux. Ses mains étaient chaudes, et le contact de sa peau douce contre la mienne me fit bander de façon quasi-instantanée. Il entreprit de me masser les pectoraux, ce qu'il faisait étonnement bien. Il faisait de petit mouvements de poignets circulaires, et caressait le bout de mes mamelons de ses doigts féminins. C'était vraiment bon, et j'étais sur le point de tomber à la renverse. Je me penchais doucement en arrière en poussant de petits gémissements. Je voyais bien que lui aussi prenait du plaisir à faire ça, il s'appliquait particuilèrement au mouvement de poignet qui le rendait si adroit de ses mains._

 _C'est alors qu'il me poussa fermement sur le dos, les mains toujours posées à plat sur mon torse. Il se faufila entre mes jambes pour se retrouver à califourchon au dessus de moi. Il tremblait, et commençait même à suer à grosses gouttes. Il semblait presque appeuré, appeuré mais néanmoins déterminé à terminer ce que nous avions commencé._

 _-Alors, Nagi, on tremble? Je suis si imposant que ça?_

 _-_ Ta gueule, Karma. Je...

 _-T'as un truc à me dire?_

 _-_ Ben...euh...je crois bien que...

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, je le saisis par la taille et acheva de le faire tomber sur moi. Nous étions désormais allongés l'un sur l'autre, en nage et excités de ce qu'il se passait. J'avais mon regard plongé dans ses grands yeux bleus, qui me fouillaient en profondeur. Il tremblait encore plus, et j'étais moi même pris d'une tremblote indescriptible, comme si j'avais peur de lui. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus éloignées que de quelques centimètres, et je sentais son haleine à chaque respiration haletante qu'il effectuait. Surpris par mon geste, il se rapprocha un peu plus..._

 _-_ Euh...alors, toi aussi, tu...

 _-Tu devais bien t'en douter, nan? Déjà dans la rue..._

 _-_ Mais alors ca veut dire qu'on...

 _-Ca c'est comme tu veux, moi j'ai rien contre. Après, si t'as pas envie, ou peur..._

 _-_ Ooooh, ta gueule !

 _Sur ce, il déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser châste, mais sincère. C'était la première fois qu'on m'embrassait, et j'avoue que ca faisait un bien fou. La texture de ses lèvres était douce, mielleuse, et leur goût me fit penser au goût suave et délicat du caramel. Il se retira presque aussitôt, et appuya son front ruisselant contre le mien, les yeux fermés :_

 _-_ Je...je t'aime, Karma...

 _-Je t'aime aussi, Nagisa..._

Nous étions tout les deux, allongés l'un sur l'autre, front à front, la respiration coupée. J'avais chaud, chaud, trop chaud, je transpirais à grosses gouttes sur Karma, qui était tout aussi dégoulinant de sueur que moi. J'ouvris les yeux, le regardai au plus profond de son être de la manière la plus douce et sensuelle possible, avant de me relever légèrement et de retirer mon t-shirt, qui me collait à la peau et me gênait. Aussitôt torse nu, je ne jetai à nouveau sur Karma pour l'embrasser, cette fois ci dans un baiser passionné et ardent. Nos lèvres se frottaient, se mélangeaient, s'éloignaient, se confondaient encore dans un mélange de saveurs et de sensations indescriptibles. Dans un timide effort, la langue douce et tiède de Karma se fraya un chemin entre mes lèvres pour rencontrer sa sœur, et dans un manège insensé, nos deux organes gustatifs se livrèrent à un bal endiablé et voluptueux, qui dura tant que, lorsque nos bouches se séparèrent, nous étions complètement suffoquants, ce qui ne nous empêcha pas de repartir une deuxième fois pour une nouvelle valse buccale. Nous recommencions sans cesse cette ronde infernale, et plus le temps passait, plus nos corps commençaient à suivre le mouvement de nos langues, comme si les deux étaient reliés par un lien invisible mais indestructible. Bientôt, nous étions à bout de souffle, et nous nous séparâmes pour retrouver nos esprits. Le canapé s'était déplacé d'un mètre en arrière, à cause de nos ébats, mais nous n'en avions pas l'intention d'en rester là.

Je me relevai pour me mettre à genous au dessus de mon amant, afin de repousser en arrière mes cheveux, collants et dégoulinants, et entrepris de faire de même avec ceux de Karma, qui couvraien son beau visage. Il semblait vraiment exténué, et je l'étais aussi, nous avions mis toute notre energie dans cet échange, qui avait duré pas moins de 10 minutes. J'étais encore occupé à reprendre mon souffle, quand Karma se leva d'un coup, me prenant dans ses bras luisants pour me porter, vraisemblablement jusqu'à ma chambre. Je serrai mes jambes autour de sa taille et elaçai mes bras autour de son cou, et me mis à lui dévorer la nuque. Il gémit de plaisir, puis se mit en marche pour le lit de ma pièce personnelle. Je voulais chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque arpent de sa peau, chaque minuscule goutelette de transpiration, je le voulais, je le désirais. Il était enfin à moi, j'allais en profiter plus que jamais. Arrivé au lieu fatidique, il se laissa tomber en avant, avec moi en première ligne, désormais couché sur le dos, le corps magistral et puissant de Karma au dessus de moi. Toujours accroché à lui, il commença à défaire les boutons de mon pantalon slim, qu'il me retira, avant d'enlever le sien. Il me saisit par la taille, me remonta vers la tête de lit, et entreprit de me rendre les sucions que je lui avait infligé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le contact de ses lèvres contre ma peau me fit gémir de plaisir, et je pris soin de caresser toute la surface de son torse et de sa nuque au moyen de mes mains moîtes.

Il descendit lentement, d'abord sur mes épaules, puis sur mon torse, où des pectoraux avaient pu se développer cette année grâce aux cours de Karasuma Sensei. Puis il descendit encore, sur mes abdominaux, puis sur mon bas ventre, et il se mit à carresser mon entrejambe de manière douce, mais vigoureuse. Il faisait cela vraiment bien, et mon erection n'en finissait pas de grandir encore et encore.

Quand il fut arrivé au niveau de mon caleçon, il retira celui et contempla quelques secondes ma queue bandée, qui se tenait là, devant lui, et qui n'attendait qu'une chose. Comme si Karma avait compris ce que j'attendais, il pourlécha la longueur de ma queue avec sa langue, ce qui eut pour effet de m'arracher quelques gémissements de plaisir. Interieurement, je le suppliais de me prendre en bouche le plus vite possible, mais il continua de me torturer encore un peu. Quand il vit que je ne tenais plus en place, il goba d'un seul coup toute ma bite, en prenant bien soin de triturer mon gland de sa langue rapeuse. Le choc fut tel que je poussai un veritable cri de plaisir, en serrant les draps de mon lit le plus fort possible. Je voyais Karma qui commencait à s'activer en faisant des vas et viens autour de ma queue, et, conséquent du plaisir immense que je prenais, je sentais que j'allais bientôt venir. Je transpirais encore plus maintenant.

-Aaah...Ka...Karma...je...je vais venir...

Sur ce, il s'arreta de me sucer, prit quelques secondes pour me gober les boules, puis m'écarta les jambes pour faire apparaître mon intimité. Il la regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes, fébriles, puis rentra quelques doigts dans ma bouche afin de les humidifier. Ils étaient tellement humides de sueur que ce n'était pas nécessaires, néanmoins je pris le temps de les prendre en bouche un par un, pour avoir encore du Karma en moi.

Une fois ses doigts prêts, il en rentra un, tout doucement, dans mon intimité, pour ne pas me faire mal. Le premier doigt rentra sans encombres, sans douleur aussi. Une fois à l'interieur, il le remua un peu dans tout les sens pour desserrer les muscles de mon anus, avant de rentre le deuxième. Il vit que je commençai à grimacer, et me demanda si il voulait que j'arrête. Je le suppliai de continuer, et il rentra finalement le deuxième doigt à l'interieur. Il répéta la même oprétaion avec le troisième, qui me fit franchement mal, mais dont le toucher à l'interieur de mon cul était si bon, qu'il me fit instantanément oublier la douleur. Une fois les muscles de mon anus bien dilatés et attendris, il retira ses trois doigts et plaça sa queue à l'entrée de mon intimitée...

 _La sensation d'avoir mes doigts dans le cul de Nagisa était une sensation formidable, et je serais bien resté plus longtemps si mon envie de le pénétrer avec ma queue n'était pas aussi forte. Je positionnai donc ma bite à l'entrée de sa rondelle, et commencai à la rentrer lentement. Plus elle s'enfonçait, plus le visage de mon Nagisa se contractait, et plus mon plaisir s'intensifiait. Une fois complètement rentré en lui, j'entrepris de commencer les vas et viens. Doucement, je me retirai, puis rentrai à nouveau, et ainsi de suite. Il commençait à apprécier, au vu de son expression de béatitude et de ses petits cris de plaisir, si mignons à entendre. Il tenait fermement mes deux bras, placés sur les cotés de son torse, et plantait presque ses ongles à l'interieur. Je me penchait au dessus de lui, et continuait mes va et viens en l'embrassant tendrement, pour le mettre en confiance. Je sentis ses jambes se resserer autour de mes hanches, et ses bras s'enlacer autour de ma nuque. Il avait besoin de protection, et j'allais lui en donner. Pendant que ma bite faisait son travail, j'entrepris de masturber la sienne pour le faire jouir, ce qui ne prit pas très longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes, dans un râle de jouissement, il deversa sa semence sur mon torse et sur le sien. Il planta son regard dans le mien, tout en étalant de ses mains le sperme chaud qui coulait sur ma poitrine, avant d'enfoncer sa main dans ma bouche. Je lechai chaque goutte de sperme qui se trouvait dessus, et lui fit partager en l'embrassant comme sur notre canapé, de manière sauvage et amoureuse. Ce fut à ce moment là que je me déchargeait de mon sperme dans son anus, en cinq jets puissants qui le firent crier de plaisir. Ma semence débordait de son intimitée, et il trempa son doigt dedans pour arroser notre baiser du goût de mon précieux liquide..._

 _Une fois nos ébats achevés, je m'effondrai sur le lit, à coté de lui, dégoulinant de sueur et épuisé par tant de sport, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me rejoindre en s'allongeant sur moi. Il frotta son pénis sur le mien, et entoura ma nuque de ses bras. Ses couettes s'étaient défaites, et il n'avait plus rien de bestial. Il plongea des yeux dans les miens, et m'embrassa tendrement._

-C'était...c'était la demi-heure la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Tu m'as offert le plus

beau moment de ma vie, Karma. Merci^^

 _-Tu sais...tu sais, je compte bien recommencer...cette nuit, c'était un peu la nuit de_

 _noce, si tu veux..._

 _-_ Ah, ca veut dire qu'on sort officiellement ensemble?^^

 _Cette simple affirmation me fit éclater de rire, et il se joint à moi dans un moment de partage inoibliable._

 _-Oui, Nagi, oui, on sort officiellement ensemble^^. Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire aux_

 _autres?_

 _-_ Hmmm...d'accord, mais faut s'arranger pour que Koro-sensei ne soit pas au

courant, sinon, c'en est fini de notre vie privée^^.

 _-Boah, tant qu'on est heureux tout les deux, qu'est ce qui peut nous déranger?_

 _Et c'est ainsi que s'achève ce récit de notre toute première fois..._

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaires, et dites moi si vous en voulez d'autres ! Merci !**_


End file.
